


JAR

by Pon_Hanatou



Series: Digimon [1]
Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pon_Hanatou/pseuds/Pon_Hanatou
Summary: You are already in it,the eyes from the hunter removed your equipment,took your clothes off—Then you see the words on your hands which were lighten by the glimmer from the JAR.——You are the prey.你早就身在其中，那双眼剥下你的武装，你的外衣，器口投射下来的细弱微光让你看清手心所写的文字——猎物。





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined that Lee is older than Takato and they are roomie.

0  
他的室友想买一个抱枕。

抱起来便能安睡的，像午后舒适的阳光一般令人餍足的柔软抱枕。

就如同此时的西新宿——沐浴在暖白光线下的发丝和健康皮肤，正拥抱和他的呼吸仅隔半米的相同空气。

仿佛正拥抱自己一样。

 

可是整个西新宿都没有他想要的抱枕。

最后的靶点落在公寓附近的裁缝店，上等的棉花依旧没有让高个子的严谨少年心动，最终的逛街计划落空，改为去楼下新开的居酒屋喝酒。

精心烧制的瓷瓶灌满精酿的酒液，借着昏黄的灯火映出他模糊不清的脸。

买不到了吗。

话音刚落，饮下清酒的少年转头，往日温柔如水的眸子点着他不可直视的汹涌烈火。

仿若毒药的，浸了酒精的嗓音如绳索捆绕在自己耳边——

“我已经买到了。”

 

1  
他的眼神是从什么时候开始变的呢。

无从推测起点，唯一还能记得的是喝下辛辣的酒之后，被麻醉的理智的弦绷断之前，那只握着自己手腕的手掌热得发烫。高热的温度仿佛要传递什么，沿着表皮下面的血管神经一路直冲大脑——

下一秒，那双眼眸直直的投在自己身上，再迅速的躲闪都是徒劳。

 

2  
那样炽热直白如野狼捕猎般的眼神，明白清楚的写着占有和——  
情欲。

 

3  
他的亲吻，他的舔舐。

带着粗粝厚茧的手掌，所到之处勾起的是无法控制的战栗和难以言说的酸麻快感。

拒绝不了，也不愿拒绝。

“你看，启人明明也很想要我。”这样的话就回响自己耳边。脆弱的耳骨被舔舐、轻咬，甚至都能想象到那里一定沾染上了和基尔兽的毛皮一样夸张鲜艳的红色。

还有那根手指——

啊，现在是两根手指。

滴在消化道末端的刮搔和探寻，一个戳刺便能勾得他浑身颤抖，偏无法制止对方进一步的侵犯。

在他刻意的戳弄里，在他生涩本能的反应里，脆弱腺体传递给大脑无比真诚而又强烈的讯息。

覆在身上的少年垂首看着他，眼底的那片绿染着真真切切的自己。

双目失神，面颊绯红，唇角勾着引人深思的弧度。

自己不忍直视的凌乱衣衫上，对方深色的衣裤上，星星点点的印着为他宣泄而出的磅礴爱意。

啊，真是，要坏掉了。

4  
三根手指——

这是他现在正翻搅着自己内里的手指数量。

“别怕，启人，别怕……”尽在耳畔的呢喃，灼热的吐息烫着他身上所有的细胞，好像连带着还带走了身上所有的水分。为了呼吸而张开的嘴瞬间被噙住，探入的舌霸道地翻搅，卷带的炽热空气也辅佐着他攻城略地。

口，胸，下体。

精准的拿捏着他的七寸。

就这样慢条斯理而又气势凛然的蚕食本就是属于他的猎物——

“启人想要吧。”你瞧，他明明什么都知道，偏还要把凶器抵在入口，磨蹭着，戳点着，低下声音来问你一句。

他除了投向那口张开的獠牙之外，还有什么办法。

啊。

进来了。

5  
“痛就咬我吧，痛就咬我吧……”

他覆在身上安慰着，手下却名正言顺的四处点火，眼底一片明媚笑意。泄愤般的啃咬在那人自幼习武练出的一身肌肉上留不下任何痕迹，只有咸湿的微薄汗液被带进自己口中，在他身上取而代之的是自己口中无法咽下的甜腻。

“启人啊，我的启人啊……”

深埋体内的炽热带着绝对不是正常少年的尺度，他回忆着方才窥见的那处，手掌展平才可与那其长度相持，比自己大了不少的东西现在已经尽数贯穿了自己——

“不。”他好似知道自己在想什么，拖拽着汗湿的腰靠着他又进了一寸——不留情面的戳顶撞上内里柔软的肠壁，惊恐的是没有疼痛，绵延而上的尽是令人难以启齿的酥麻酸胀。

他亲吻他的锁骨，柔软的唇吸吮着他的肉，松开时便是一个又一个殷红的印记：“现在都被你吃掉了。”

被吃掉的明明是我。

6  
他的双手流连在自己的小腹上。

“启人的肚子是软软的呢。”他的身体被翻转过去，体内属于另一个人的一部分就着体位转了180度。

腹部的软肉因为重力微微下坠，从背部拥来的双臂以这个姿势轻松揉捏着那团脂肪。被浓烈的男性荷尔蒙浸染的唇舌再次临幸他的耳，曾经手持暴龙机的灵活右手在自己的胸口肆意游走——

这还不止，他感觉得到后面陌生而又令他惊恐的那根巨物，正缓慢的，仿佛在宣告什么般的，一点一点撤出来。

7  
然后尽数的、一口气撞了进去。

一路刮砺着脆弱纤细的神经，他因着陌生的剧烈酸麻不受控制的兴奋起来，上半身陷在枕头里，原本支撑上半身的双臂下移，双手下意识的想要去套弄从开始到现在还没有被抚慰过的下体——

这哪能被允许。

“启人想偷跑吗？”

被发现了。

从腹部向下游移的手代替他，握住了他身上从不为人看到的那一部分。

“被我弄哭吧，启人。”

K.O.

8  
亲吻。

撸动。

水声。

撞击。

无法停止。

因为兴奋而溢出的咸湿液体湿哒哒的满布他整张脸，视野模糊不清，所有的感官好似都被身后的人剥夺。身后极有耐心的研磨和身前快速无法自控的撸动，在快要释放的前一刻换成不容分说的禁锢和后庭极深的戳顶。

紧咬的牙关被他用快感撬开，出口的尽是不堪入耳的抽泣和欢愉叫声。

他听到他靠近的呼吸声，两瓣湿热的唇在脖颈处亲吻他的脊椎：“叫出来吧。”

9  
所有的一切都失控了。

他的身体被捞起，严丝合缝的坐在少年腿上，背上紧贴的是他灼热汗湿的胸膛。

每次都是极深的冲撞，每次都有混浊喑哑的吐息回响在耳旁。他只有将双臂撑在床头的墙上才能维持住自己的重心不重新趴陷下去。

早已经不知道从自己口中吐出的言语表露了什么意思，破碎的字符刚出口就被混沌的粘腻拍打吞没。

要坏了，要坏掉了——

10  
想弄坏他。

入目的光洁脊背是他肖想已久而又不敢触碰的圣地，现在被自己点上斑驳的标记，软在自己身下扭动颤抖——

带着哭腔的少年音出口尽是自己的名字。

“多叫一些，启人。”亲吻他，抚摸他，听他的喘息和低泣，少年所有动作都让他感到前所未有的兴奋。

包裹自己的腔壁温软湿润，因着他的动作一下一下的抽搐收缩，他略微一扭头就能看到对方前面的小物件硬得几乎紧贴他柔软的小腹。

 

“我爱你。”

宛若情人之间的呢喃化作绳索捆绑住他，饱胀的下体狠狠捅进最深的地方，大开大阖的闷头冲撞，每次带出来的液体被拍打成稀碎的泡沫覆在色泽对比明显的皮肤上——

色情得要命。

11  
一下下的撞击不再冲着早已经被捣弄得泥泞不堪的最深处，少年柔软的腰背被弯成不可思议的角度，身后每次的撞击都硬生生的砸在他敏感的腺体上。身前早就被激得去了好几次，过多的快感堆积起来似乎都变成了痛苦，内里火辣辣的疼，偏又燃烧出罪恶般的极乐。

——他果然是，被那人撞坏了吧。

 

12  
他柔软的脚趾蜷起，趾端的软肉泛着好看的红色。

复又把他翻转过来抱在怀里，正对着自己，白皙纤长的腿盘在自己腰间，布满吻痕的胸腹深处心跳快得要命。

吮着少年随着急促呼吸上下蠕动的喉结，精壮的腰腹大力的摆动——

不自觉紧贴自己肋骨的脚趾，在自己背上胡乱刮挠的手指，销魂得像是要把命都勾引出来。

那口因为过多的哭泣而变得破碎的嗓音，喑哑了许久终于挤出来一句让这个把自己弄得破碎不堪的人听罢顿了一下的话。

“我也——爱你啊——”

 

13  
片刻的停顿没有缓和他的痛苦。

因为紧接着来自脖颈的啃咬，胸口的揉捏，身前恶意的抚慰和后庭再无章法只顾着宣泄什么的撞击，汹涌而上的快感搅得他再没有什么余心思考，细瘦的腰紧贴身前那人滚烫湿热的腹肌，握在他手里的那东西再也受不住更多的快感，在指间弹跳几下逼出了一波几欲让他痉挛的高潮。

 

对方消化道末端骤然的收缩有如千万只软舌勾着他要把他拖到对方身子里去，蹭在自己身上的柔软腹部因痉挛剧烈蹭动着他的筋肉，沿着脊柱神经蜿蜒而上的烟火仿若在头顶爆炸——

低声的沉吟和骤然一紧的拥抱，钉在自己身子里的物件在这个湿漉漉的拥抱里深深一顶。

肠壁里被充满的感觉，像是受精了一样。

啊啊，坏掉了。

 

14  
清洗完毕的少年侧身搂着依旧在失神的爱人，腹前柔软的触感仿若店里购来的上等抱枕——

下次可以试试蹭一蹭啊。

“晚安，启人。”

 

少年的耳垂迅速染上蜿蜒至心底的绯红。


End file.
